Friends For Life
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben's in a bad mood and wants to stay away from his friends. But the aliens aren't having it. They know their friend needs their help whether he wants it or not.


**guestsurprise did this amazing story just for me! Thank you, Amiga! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben was as tired as a hero could be. This made him angry and grumpy because he had been missing so much sleep. He wanted to take a vacation but there was no time when you are a hero.

"Gosh, this day just keeps getting worse and worse." He growled.

"What's wrong Ben?" His mother asked.

"Nothing." He said, now even more grouchy.

"I think someone needs some rest." His mother replied.

"Well I would love to but every time I rest someone needs something. I never have time to rest." He growled.

"How about a vacation?"

"Can't mom. I'm gonna go get a smoothie." Ben replied, but the minute he went to the door, Rook was there.

"Ben, we've gotta go. We have another mission."

"Great." Ben grumbled angrily.

"Is something the matter Ben?" Rook asked gently.

"Rook, I just need a break. I've been working very hard and I need some time to myself!"

"Well, how about just taking a break?"

"I can't! Now we gotta go on another mission like you said!"

"Well…"

"Don't worry about it," Ben growled, now walking past him and heading to the truck. Rook was thoughtful for a moment and ran to catch up with him.

"Ben wait!" Rook said, now gently standing in front of him.

"What?"

"How about I get a replacement for you and you go to the Grant Mansion to rest for a few days?"

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood for cheering up! And I don't need those aliens tickling me to death!"

"But Ben, you know they only want to help."

"I don't want to be tickled or feel better! I can feel better on my own and when I wanna feel better I will!" Ben growled, now gently pushing past Rook and getting in the truck. Rook watched him and then got a mischievous grin….Ben was gonna feel better whether he wanted to or not! Rook climbed in the truck and began to drive. After a few moments, Ben noticed Rook was pulling up in front of the Grant Mansion!

"Hey! What gives?!" Ben growled.

"You need rest and you're gonna take it easy whether you like it or not!" Rook said, now looking at him with determination. Ben cringed a bit. When Rook got that look, he knew he had little chance of escaping. But he needed to at least try!

"Now Rook I…"

"Hey Ben!" Wildvine smiled, now climbing down out of a tree.

"Is that Tennyson?" Snare-Oh grinned, now walking out.

"Oh no." Ben gulped. He knew if the aliens knew he was feeling grouchy, he wouldn't have a prayer.

"Hey guys, Ben here is…"

"Rook stop!" Ben hissed.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Snare-Oh asked, now noticing Ben's grouchiness.

"You seem stressed." Wildvine added, now hanging from the tree a bit more to get a look at Ben's face.

"What has you in such a frustrated mood?"

"Is it work?"

"Was it a failed mission?"

"I'm fine! I just need rest!" Ben said angrily, now exasperated that everyone was asking so many questions!

"Well stay with us a bit and let us cheer you up." Snare-Oh smirked, now walking forward.

"Oh no ya don't! I don't need help!" Ben said, now jumping in the truck and driving away quickly.

"Hey! Ben come back here!" Rook said in shock. He wasn't afraid of Ben driving his truck; he was afraid of Ben getting hurt or crashing!

"We've got him! You can borrow my car for the mission; we're going after Ben." Wildvine said, now swinging quickly after him.

"He won't get far. Head him off before he leaves the Grant Mansion grounds." Snare-Oh ordered, now running at a very fast speed and quickly catching up to the truck.

"On it," Wildvine yelled.

Meanwhile, Ben was driving as quickly as possible, trying to get out of there!

"I've got to get out of here before, hey!" He yelped, now feeling the entire truck being stopped suddenly. "What gives?!"

"Ben," A deep voice thundered gently. Ben froze! Only one alien could sound like that. He shakingly looked to his left and yelled as he saw Way Big's large green eye staring back at him. "Ben, where are you going? I heard the commotion back at the mansion and wanted to see what was going on."

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on here," came the gentle reply. But Ben was determined to get away! He jumped out of the passenger's side and took off into the wooded area to get away from the three aliens after him. "Ben! Stop!"

"Leave me alone!" Ben snapped, but he didn't get far when he felt something gently wrap around his middle and he saw it was Way Big's hand.

"Ben, calm down. What is the matter?" The large giant asked, now pulling him gently to his chest.

"I said I'm fine! Please just let me go home!" Ben begged, trying to wrench himself free from the giant.

"He's not ok Way Big!" Snare-Oh said, now running and catching up to them.

"He's been very grouchy and moody, but doesn't want any help." Added Wildvine.

"Is this true Ben?" Way Big asked, arching a curious brow.

"Yes ok! Now let go!" Ben pleaded, now feeling tired and miserable.

"You must be crazy if you think we're going to let you go after seeing you in this state. Wildvine, Snare-Oh, let's head back to my den. We're gonna give Ben here some TTLC." Way Big smirked, now quickly walking back with the hero in his hand.

* * *

Once they were back in the cave, Way Big gently sat Ben on the bed and immediately began brushing a large white finger over his stomach.

"AH! NO! STOP!" Ben pleaded, now trying to push his finger away.

"Don't resist, Tennyson." Way Big smirked, now wiggling the finger a bit harder.

"AH! AHA! N-NEVER!"

"Let me get him!" Snare-Oh smiled deviously, now unleashing his tendrils and snatching Ben's shoes off and his socks. His tendrils began gently raking down Ben's soles.

Ben could feel his eyes watering! Snare-oh used more of his tendrils and Wildvine used his vines to pin him down and keep him from running.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Snare-Oh! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben gasped, desperately trying to hold it in.

"It tickles so bad doesn't it, Ben?" Snare-Oh cooed, now putting his feet on his lap and attacking under his toes and arches.

"BAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHT IT!"

"Wildvine, let him have it." Way Big grinned.

"These armpits are mine." Wildvine cackled happily, now wiggling his vine like fingers all over Ben's armpits and neck!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Don't let him pass out. We still have the feathers." Snare-oh grinned.

"Oh yeah," Way Big smirked, now grabbing the feathers and passing them out. Soon, white fluffy feathers tickled all over Ben's stomach, waist, ribs and chest!

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, young hero!" Wildvine cooed, stroking the feather all around Ben's belly.

"Who's the ticklish Tennyson, huh?" Snare-oh chuckled, his feather swishing against Ben's waist.

"And I've got these ticklish Tennyson toes," Way Big cooed in a babyish way, now using the feathers on Ben's feet.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHY BIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHG! STHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHP!"

"Oh, I'm not done yet hero." He chuckled evilly.

"Make room….get him, big guy." Wildvine smiled.

"This is gonna be good," Snare-Oh laughed. Ben's eyes widened, now seeing Way Big bend down and push his shirt up more to reveal his stomach. He then began humming and Ben threw his head back even more and began writhing back and forth in ticklish agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Now Ben's face was turning a shade of purple and Way Big immediately stopped and held the hero to his chest. He began gently rubbing his back and the others ran over to see if he was ok.

"Ben?" Snare-Oh asked, now gently rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Wildvine asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Ben panted, now gulping big gulps of air. After a few minutes, he sat up and stared at his concerned friends. "Look guys, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to be rough on you guys I promise, I just needed a break."

"But Ben, next time, let us help you. That's what friends are for. We are happy to help." Way Big smiled.

"I just didn't want to be cheered up! I was ok with being grouchy."

"But Ben, you feel better right?"

"Right."

"See? So laughter is what cured you! It is important to laugh and enjoy life, Ben. Not be sad." Wildvine grinned, now gently giving him a noogie.

"I'll remember that. Thanks you guys." Ben grinned, playfully poking the others back and laying back and seeing Rook come down. "Hey Rook. Sorry about taking the truck without your permission."

"No worries Ben. I only regret I missed the tickling." Rook chuckled.

"You knew they were gonna catch me huh?" Ben chuckled.

"Of course. I knew you would not escape them. And now it is my turn to make sure you are cheered up." Rook grinned evilly, now pouncing on Ben once more and tickling him as the others joined in. Ben laughed in pure mirth and tickled his friends back.

One thing's for sure, Ben would not be grouchy for the rest of that week because laughter truly is the best medicine.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it newbienovelistRD! I had a break and decided to finish it early! When you get a chance, may I make a request as well? ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was FANTASTIC! Thank you, guestsurprise! And sure! What's your request?**


End file.
